Up All Oreo
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: The Oreo guards are keeping the president up at night and she comes to a sour assistant for help.


Up All Oreo

It was a quiet starry night in the game of Sugar Rush. All the characters were sleeping peacefully after a hard racing. They snuggled into their beds and drew placid smiles on their faces.

Vanellope was already resting before anyone else can get back home. She's been tired since she has finished her day of racing. It was all quite new to her, realizing she was the princess of her own game after all those years of being ostracised and bullied by practically the entire kingdom. However, once winning her first race and turning into the princess, or president as she prefers to be known as, she did receive her own memories again. Flashes of herself racing with the other racers, counseling with other members of the candy themed kingdom, and even hanging out with the racers that would have bullied her for being a glitch, came back to her as everyone else remembered who she is.

So she couldn't exactly blame the racers, or anyone else, for not remembering her. If there was anyone to blame it would be King Candy, or Turbo, as his real name is. He was the one who took over another game, removed everyone's memories, and even got the people against Vanellope in the first place. She's not exactly jumping into being best friends with the racers, especially Taffyta, but she is willing to start again.

Her days are now packed with racing, ruling, and hanging out with her friends from her game and outside of it. Since she has become a character of the game she can leave it whenever she chooses.

On this particular night Vanellope was lying in the queen sized bed in her castle. When she became the president again she moved back in that day. It was quite different than living in the Diet Cola Mountain, more luxurious, but she's already loving the new adjustment. The bed she now sleeps in was more comfortable, and she wraps herself up in the big blanket. This time not like a little homeless lady, but like a princess in a castle. The night was peaceful and taciturn. It was a perfect one to sleep in, and Vanellope was just about to drift off into her dreams of racing when...

"O-re-o, Oreo. O-re-o, Oreo."

Vanellope sat up with a start from that noise. She turned to her window, hearing it was the Oreo Guards outside her castle. She groaned at the noise and fell back against her bed. She grabbed the marshmallow pillow, dropping her head in the process but she didn't care, and pressed it against her head in an attempt to stifle the Guards annoying chant.

"O-re-o, Oreo. O-re-o, Oreo."

The chant somehow managed to still ring into her ears, no matter how much she presses the pillow against her head. She groaned again.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk don't these guys get some sleep?" she asked herself as she jumped off her bed with a small thump and opened the large cherry coated door to her room with a push. She started down the candy hall, calling out her royal assistant.

"Sour Bill! Sour Bill! Hey Sour Puss where are you?"

"What is it your highness?" asked a monotone voice, and Vanellope turned to see Sour Bill behind her, a glass of warm milk in hand.

"There you are, I thought you were sleeping, but I don't know where you room is." Vanellope said in relief.

"It's at the end of the hall to your left, and either way I went to the kitchen to get myself some warm milk for I have been having trouble getting some sleep tonight. If that's ok with you your highness."

"First of all, it's your presidency or just plain Vanellope. I'm a president, not a princess. Secondly, I don't mind if you needed anything to help yourself get some sleep, and that's just the reason why I was looking for you. I'm having trouble sleeping as well."

"Would you like me to send you some warm milk?"

Vanellope rolled her eyes." No, I'm insomniac. My problem for sleeping is..."

"O-re-o, Oreo. O-re-o, Oreo."

"That! Those Twinkie Guards won't shut their cookie mouths!" Vanellpoe crossed her arms and glitched with a pout as the "Twinkie Guards" continued chanting, seemingly increasing their volume.

A knock on the main door interrupted their conversation.

"We'll get it your Highness!"

"You stay where you are!"

The two Sugar Rush policemen raced to the door and opened it. The racers were at the door.

"State your business please." said Wynnchel the eclair.

Taffyta stepped up. "We want to see princess" she shook her head to correct herself. "uh I mean president, Vanellope."

Duncan the doughnut looked at his companion who shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the president is currently resting. Any questions, concerns, or matters you wish to deal with must wait until the morning."

"Yeah unless the president has been kept up all night by annoying Oreos." Everyone turned to see it was their president, who glitched down to main hall of the castle to see for herself who was at the door.

Taffyta smiled in agreement. "That's what we came to talk to you about." she gestured to the other racers behind herself, who gave greetings to their ruler and ally. "We were kept up all night by those Oreo Guards."

Vanellope nodded then pointed behind herself with her thumb to Sour Bill as he walked down the stairs. "That's why I came to old Sour Puss here."

Sour Bill looked up to the racers, now having their eyes on him for any answers to their dilemma.

He heavily sighed before answering. "I'll speak with the president."

Vanellope turned to her fellow racers. "Wait right here guys, and your president shall have your answer." She walked backwards away from them with a bow, arms outstretched, until she was right next to Sour Bill. The chanting continued.

"O-re-o, Oreo. O-re-o, Oreo."

"O-re-o, Oreo. O-re-o, Oreo."

"So what's your plan?" She whispered to the sour candy.

"I'll handle the Oreo Guards your..." Vanellope looked at Sour Bill with an reminding expression of what she calls her name of power. "presidency." Vanellope smiled at his correction. "You can say to the racers the matter will be solved soon."

"Thanks old Sour Puss." Vanellope skipped back to the racers.

"Sour Puss says he'll fix this problem. It'll be no big deal so you can go back to your homes and trust to sleep in peace." Vanellope leaned in as she spoke and pushed herself back when she finished.

"Are you sure?" Taffyta asked.

"Have you ever doubted your president before?"

"No! No! Of course we trust you. Goodnight and stay sweet!" Taffyta was the first to leave as the other racers bid farewells and goodnights to their president. The door closes and the two policemen went back to their rooms.

"Well, since you've got the problem under control I'm going to get back to sleep." with that Vanellope glitched herself upstairs and walked down the hall to her room.

Sour Bill just went upstairs as well, following Vanellope to her room. She was just settling herself into bed when he opened the door and went to the window.

"Hey, whatchya doing in here? I thought you were going to solve the Oreo problem."

"Do not fret your presidency. I plan to sole this problem here." Sour Bill called out to the Oreo Guards as were chanting.

"O-re-o, Oreo. O-re-o, Oreo."

"Excuse me!"

"O-re-o, Oreo. O-re-o, Oreo."

"Excuse me, up here! This is Sour Bill!"

"O-re-o, Oreo. O-re-o, Oreo."

EXCUUSSEE MEEEE!"

This time the Oreo Guards stopped their pacing and chanting, and looked up to see a pestered Sour Bill, heaving for breath. He inhaled, puffing his cheeks, before letting out a relaxed breath.

"Thank you." he said, returning his calm and monotone voice. "Now the president has asked me to talk to you about your chanting. It's been keeping her and the other racers up this night, and they, including myself, would like you all to stop. Please."

"But this is our job not only to guard the castle, but to guard it in this fashion. It's in our code." said one of the Oreo Guards as the others murmured agreements.

Sour Bill sighed in the difficulty of the situation. "Couldn't you take a break for tonight?"

"Why no, we could never. That would be like game jumping. I am sorry, but this is what we must do."

Sour Bill shook his head and grabbed it in annoyance. At this point no one in Sugar Rush will ever get some sleep. He was about to give up when an idea came to him.

"Then could you all at least do it quietly?" he asked.

The Oreo Guards murmured amongst each other in confusion and thought before marching softer in tiptoes and whispering their chant.

"O-re-o, Oreo. O-re-o, Oreo."

"Better, thank you." Sour Bill said stately before departing from the window.

"Ok your presidency the matter has been solved. You can sleep now with no worries of..." he stopped once he saw a sleeping president on the queen sized bed.

He stopped himself from speaking further before walking towards the large cherry coated door.

"Goodnight your presidency." he said, closing the door. He then went to his room and helped himself to the slightly still warm milk before settling down in his bed and went straight to sleep, as if Vanellope's tiredness has rubbed off on him.


End file.
